Love in the snow
by blue and silver marble unicorn
Summary: A one-shot somewhat song fic about how Thalia feels about Nico and some fluffiness. May be lengthened depending on reviews.


**Hello people. I wrote this in about two hours and I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors. I didn't get this Beta read; I was too excited to post it. I might add on some additional one shots based on the reviews. Tell me if I should and tell me what you think, I will appreciate it greatly. Please review, and mainly, please enjoy! Buy the way the bold italic font is a song that I made up myself. Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

The Beginning

_**It's a nice night, for January,**_

Thalia sat on a moldy log and sighed. The huntress's camp for the night was sat up about ten miles away. She needed some lone time away from the yelling and the joking so she had come to her secret place. _Their_ secret place. Before she became a huntress, she had shared this spot with Nico. They had only been here once but after that, she had shared strange connection with this place. Whenever she felt upset, she would come here no matter where she was. She would sit on the moldy log and run that night over and over in her head.

_**It's a clear night, with the stars shining bright.**_

_The stars shined brightly in the sky_. _He smiled down at her. Even though technically he was younger, he was still taller. He was wearing his favorite black t-shirt and she wore her ripped up jeans. "Where are you taking me?" She laughed and he grabbed her arm and pulled her deeper into the forest. Finally, they reached their spot. A giant oak shadow covered a small clearing. In the middle lay a decaying log surrounded by wild flowers. It was nothing fancy yet there was something majestic about the whole place. He pulled her down on the log and they sat together, not saying a word. Somehow, their hands go tangled together, sending small shock waves up her arm. A warm tingly feeling washed over her. She was afraid of moving in case he realized and let go. But Nico didn't let go. He intertwined his fingers with hers and a small smile grazed his lips, finally reaching his eyes. He gazed of into the distance with a glazed look on his face. His eyes were closed but she could feel his gaze, his dark brown eyes fluttered open and he took her other hand. Now they were facing each other. They looked into each other's eyes. It couldn't have been more perfect._

_**And I'm all alone outside, with just the wind to guide me…**_

She reached to touch his cheek, but felt only air. She opened her eyes, he wasn't there. It was just the wind playing tricks on her once more. He wasn't there. He never would be. He had forgotten her, once she joined the hunters. There was no point in trying or maybe he had never liked her in the first place. But all those times they had laughed together and fought together. Even when they were just standing by each other she got a feeling… was it all fake? No it couldn't be. Her heart would brake again. Before he had forgotten her, she was an open book. Always smiling, laughing, enjoying her life. But once he abandoned her, she became guarded and cold. No one could pierce the façade she had built around herself. Only Nico, but he had left her. When she joined the hunters, he just walked away without looking back. Without saying goodbye. Shure, she was a huntress and couldn't have a real relationship but she would like a visit every now and then, as friends. Just friends, they could pretend just a little more. But was it really pretending? Or was it her mind making her insane? How she wished that it were true. But he had walked away and she had to face it, he would never come back. He had no reason to come back. What did he have here? Nothing. Just and old friend who had gone crazy. He didn't need her, but she needed him. He had been her home that she could take places and still feel safe with. He was her secret keeper, holding the secrets she whispered and not letting them go. He was everything, but to him, she was nothing. He had other friends. It didn't coast him anything to walk away. She understood him. She had nothing to be proud of, nothing to treasure, no one to love. She was a nobody. That had been what she liked about him most. He treated her as if she really was a somebody. Somebody special who was worth it. She had liked him until she realized that she was tricking herself. She didn't like him. She loved him, and he would never love her back.

She shuddered. What was she thinking?! She didn't love anyone except her fellow maidens and her brother. And it was friendly love not a real deep heart reaching true love. She didn't need that! She didn't want a relationship with some disgusting man!

_**It couldn't have been better with no one on my side.**_

There was no one around her. She could hear the girls' laughter, faint as a whisper. And the cold wind blew in her face, threatening to put out the small fire she had started out of the moldy leaves.

_**Yes, I'm all alone, with just the wind to guide me.**_

Thalia looked up. The stars twinkled merrily as if they didn't have a care in the world. They probably didn't. Their crush hadn't abandoned them. They didn't have crushes in the first place!

_**And the stars swirling all around.**_

It was a full moon tonight. As she looked at it, she had the strangest urge to howl.

_**And the moon is smiling,**_

There was a sudden streak of light that came from behind the trees. Something glowed with a silver light but it quickly faded away.

_**And the world is shining.**_

It was as if someone had teleported here, or shadow travelled… No. She shouldn't get her hopes up. He would date her when it snowed here, so never. She tried to convince herself. She sang:

_**It couldn't have been better…**_

Then she heard a voice. It was a deep voice, smooth and sweet. But most importantly, it sounded strangely familiar. It was he. He slowly stepped toward her and then sat cautiously on the log. When she didn't move away, he took her hands in both of his. His voice sang quietly-

_**It couldn't have been better,**_

She looked in his eyes, his deep endless, dark eyes and she understood. She couldn't do this alone. She couldn't live forever imprisoned in her own cage. She needed someone. She needed Nico. And as she looked in his sweet, loving eyes, she knew. He needed her too. Their voices rang out in perfect harmony-

_**It couldn't have been better with someone on my side.**_

He kissed her. It wasn't a hormonal, passionate, teenager kiss. It was a real kiss. It communicated everything without words. How much he needed her, how much he loved her, how he missed her with every part of his being but was afraid that it would hurt her if he came. It was the gentle kiss of love. And she kissed him back. She told him how much she wanted him here and that she couldn't live without him, not anymore. When their lips parted, he smiled. It was a beautiful smile. A genuine smile that showed that he cared. Then she felt something cold on her back. She softly gasped and then looked up. The endless sky was almost black and the stars twinkled merrily. The tree threw shadows in every direction. And one little snowflake in the shape of a heart landed in Nico's outstretched hand. They grinned. It was snowing.

The End


End file.
